The Last of Our Love
by WritingReaper
Summary: Ohaio! So this is my very first Fanfic! I hope you all enjoy a little Hetalia shipping! So the story mostly revolves around Japan looking for love, but should he persue what could kill him? I don't know if I should continue use this story or not, so I will let you guys decide! All comments are appreciated! -Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia. PS. I hope you enjoy!


Why.

Why was it always me who had to get these weird scenarios. Why did I always end up being the main person of these crazy schemes. Was being so quiet minded bad? Why couldn't I find someone wh-

"Ve~Japan!"

Kiku looked up dazed, bowing deeply realizing where he was.

"Gomenasai Feliciano-san. What were you saying?"

As Kiku looked up,Feliciano skipped forward toward a nearby shop. Stopping in front of the window, he gazed upon the bright flowers that were neatly arranged to form the Eiffel Tower.

"I said ve~ ,wouldn't it be nice to go have lunch soon. Speaking of lunch when are we going? I'd love some pasta!"

Kiku looked at the ground was he always given these awkward tasks? Grabbing Felicianos' hand, he made a bee line for the church.

"Ve~ Japan! Where are we going?"

"Gomenasai Feliciano-san. You will understand when we get there."

Halting at the large doors, Kiku pushed Feliciano inside first.

Feliciano stood aback at the sight. All of the nations were gathered,seated in rows that took up most of the church. Ludwig,dressed in a black tux with his hair still slicked back, stepped forward.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig and opened his mouth to speak but no words seemed to come it was Ludwig to make the first move.

" ***coughs*** Feliciano , I know that I haven't always been the best support and I have no explanation of Holy Roman Empire and -"

A loud cough from the crowd signalled Ludwig to make his point. An embarrassed Ludwig got on one knee and stared daringly into Felicianos' eyes.

"F-feli . Will you..will you marry me?"

Everyone held their breath as they waited for Felis' response. Elizibeta ,ready with her camera seemed the most seemed as a minute past before Feliciano got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Ludwig.

"Ve~ I'd marry you any day . I love Ludwig for Ludwig."

The crowd erupted with a mixture of _AWWWs_' and _GODDAMIT Feli! How could you marry that potato love bastardo!_ Mostly the second response came from the front row, assuming it was Lovino.

After a quick change of uniform for a bridal dress for Italy and a pretty pink kimono for Japan,the ceremony began.

The priest didn't seemed shocked at all that man was marrying man, that or the fact that Italy totally looked like a woman in his dress.

"Ludwig Belischmidt, do you take Feliciano Vargas to be your awfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"Feliciano Vargas , do you-"

"Ve~ I do!"

There was a small chuckle from the crowd. Kiku, being the "maid of honor" ,laughed silently from behind Feliciano.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Everyone leaned forward as Feliciano got on his tippy toes and kissed Ludwig on the lips. At that moment Kiku pulled a string ,releasing cherry blossoms over the bride and groom.

"Dammit that potato bastard!"

"Lovino calm down! That could be us soon."

"Shut up Antonio! Like hell I would marry you!"

Kiku chuckled into the sleeve of his kimono. The sight of romance was looming throughout the church. Russia was holding an embarrassed America on his lap, England was fighting back a kissed obsessed France and...

Kiku tilted his head, confused. Where was-

"Ve~Japan."

Whipping around, Kiku turned to face the happy newlyweds.

"Ohaio, congratulations."

Italy took Japans' hands and smiled.

"Thank you Ve~. For everything."

"I-it was no problem."

"No, Felicianos' right," interrupted Ludwig. "I -we owe you."

"Really.. It was nothi- Ahhhh! "  
Ludwig picked up Kiku and swung him onto his shoulder,Italy trailed behind smiling.

"Ve~ we know how lonley you must feel so we set you up!"

Kiku looked up at Feliciano dazed and confused. He began to speak but had troubles opening his mouth. Bouncing on Ludwigs' shoulder was not fun, especially him being so light;it seemed he weighed nothing to Ludwig.

After what seemed to be a few more blocks,Ludwig set down Kiku. Italy put a hand over his eyes to cover the sun. He lifted his big poofy skirt and walked around the neighbourhood.

Kiku stretched out a hand toward Italy.

"Feli-", but he rounded the corner before Kiku could finish.

"**Jetzt sitzen**!" commanded Ludwig

Kiku sat obediently. Since it was Ludwig and Felicianos' wedding, Kiku didn't want to do anything to ruin their his weight on one side to the other seemed to occupy his time but not for long.

Dusting himself off he stood up.

"Well Germany-san . Arigatou. But I have to go."

Kiku turned to walk away but was stopped by a firm grip.

"Germany-san I said...-" Looking up Kiku was lost for words.

He stared up at the tall figure that covered the sun. Kiku stared at the hand that held him in place. His graze trailed up the muscular arm to a well developed chest seen through the white shirt but what caught his attention was the cat on the strangers' shoulder.

"Greece...san?"

He chuckled and released his grip on Kiku.

"Trying to run away from our date huh?"

"E-eh?! Ano... Well. I no! I mean.."

Kiku blushed a deep shade of red. He looked around for Feliciano and Ludwig who had seemed to disappear.

"U-um ano.."

"Hmm?"

"Why are you here Greece-san?"

Heracles looked a bit offended as he looked straight at Kiku. As he spoke, he blushed slightly pink.

"I said I'm here for our date."

Kiku stood aback, frozen in place.A flashback of failed attempted dates and confessions all leading to today. Speechless he gently put his hand on Heracles arm.  
Immediately Heracles smiled and leaned down.

"HERACLES!"

Kiku and Heracles turned around to see Turkey running up the street. With Kiku's touch on his arm, he could feel the touch of Kiku's hand turn from hot to cold.

Staring at Turkey running up the street gave him an idea.

Run also.

Grabbing Kiku's hand, he led them both to a cafe a few blocks ahead.

Looking out the window, he stiffed. His arm tightened around Kiku's waist bringing them closer. Kiku blushed and froze on the spot. His heart started beating like crazy.

"Okay, I think he's gone. Kiku?!

Japan's face resembled a tomato. Greece didn't understand what was going on so he got to Kiku's height and put a hand on his forehead.

Kiku's leaned forward and kissed Heracles on the lips. After realizing what he had done, he dashed out of the cafe.

"Kiku!"

-A few blocks later-

Panting heavily, he finally reached the was no one around to see him or question him, that was the last thing he needed right now.  
" What was I thinking?"

-flashback-

Kiku's leaned forward and kissed Heracles on the lips. After realizing what he had done, he dashed out of the cafe.

-back to present-

He put his head in his hands.  
" It seemed too fast! Too soon! But it felt nice,he kiss, he touched his lips;tasted like strawberries.

A startling meow came from his feet,causing Kiku to lose his balance and end up in the ocean. He coughed hard ,trying to get the water out of his mouth though it was useless,he couldn't swim.  
The harder Kiku flailed his arms around, the more he sank. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Last thing Kiku saw was the light coming from the sun before getting pulled deeper into the ocean.

End of Chapter 1


End file.
